


Moderato

by Wheeineken



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeineken/pseuds/Wheeineken
Summary: The hand holding her slowly slips out of her grasp. For a second, Yongsun is afraid that she said too much or she assumed things but then it slides slowly up to her arm to her neck. “I want you, too.” Wheein’s gaze darkened as she speaks and she found herself drowning under the intensity and compassion. “You don’t know how long I wanted you to say that.”





	Moderato

 

 

“Good job everyone!”

 

The loud cheer of her members and the crew are deafening as the noise echos around the room. Everyone are shouting their congratulations to each other, laughing as they drink alcohol— soda in her case— in their hand. If it weren’t for the privacy of their own lounge, they would definitely be kicked out of the establishment.

 

Yongsun watches with a smile, as they made a toast. She is proud of how the concert was a success, and can’t help but get teary eyed at the overwhelming feeling of content and for

being a part of a family— who had a lot of differences— that, without a doubt, supports each other.

 

Glancing around the room, her eyes meet the glassy eyes of Wheein. The younger girl smiles at Yongsun. She grinned at that and mouths _you did well_ at her making Wheein tilt her head at the side, looking shyly away from her. Yongsun notices a pink tint forming at Wheein’s cheek, glad with the thought that even after all these years, she still have that effect on her.

 

Even though in the past few days— at their concert, everytime her performance was over— Wheein would avert her eyes when she looks directly at her. She can guess why, but don’t want to make the younger girl uncomfortable with her assumption. _If only she knew…_ Yongsun thought.

 

It makes her wonder, if Wheein had any idea that she feels the same. How Yongsun blushes whenever the younger girl would slowly slip her hand against her, squeezing it encouragely, whenever she would runs her fingers through her messy hair, whenever she would heartily laugh at her jokes and when she always take care of her in her own way.

 

Wheein would do all those things— “It’s not a big deal. I do the same with you guys,” Wheein argued when she heard Byulyi and Hyejin teasing her— and just shrugs nonchalantly when she would discreetly mention it to her. Yongsun can’t help but feel her heart flutters at that.

 

Yongsun was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when she notices the younger girl standing up and excusing herself. Her eyes follow Wheein’s movement as she walks towards the other side of the room. Thinking why she would go there, knowing that the comfort room is not that way, Yongsun prepares to go after her when a voice call her out.

 

“Hmm?” Yongsun questioned as she turned in the direction of the noise.

 

Byulyi smiled and asked, worry present in her voice, “Are you alright? You are really quiet.”

 

She shrugs at the question. It may be unusual for her to be this quiet but a lot of things was in her mind. That thought made her quickly look at the direction Wheein went to. “I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.”

 

Byulyi frowns at the short answer and glanced up to where she was looking. “We all are.” When she looked back at Yongsun, she have a teasing grin on her face. “Or instead you just want to celebrate elsewhere… or with someone else?”

 

Yongsun can’t help but let out a frustrated sigh at her suggestive tone and made a point of ignoring her.

 

The slightly younger girl chuckles and gave her leader a smile, wiggling her eyebrows. “Come on, Unnie. We just had a busy week, let loose a little.”

 

In response, Yongsun rolls her eyes as she stood up. “Don’t get any wrong ideas.”

 

Yongsun quietly excuses herself, and made her way past her colleagues, who are busy talking to each other to even hear her. She starts wondering where the younger girl would be. Their building was huge. She frowns and briefly ponders returning back to the party but she decided to just look around.

 

Although she was now used to roaming around their company, the nostalgia still hits her. Yongsun remembers the days she and her members spent and sleepless nights in here. As if years have gone by and as if they changed a lot. Well they did, but they are still the same people that they were before, but instead— Yongsun dares to think— _better_.

 

Her thoughts made her feet strides in a familiar route, one she had walked many times before.

 

Yongsun soon finds herself at their old room, the same room where the four of them hang out when they were in need of being alone. Uncertainty instantly washes over her. Her hand hovered above the door and she don’t know what to expect on the other side. Trying not to overthink things through, she shook her head and swallowed her anxiety.

 

Opening the door slowly, Yongsun paused at the sight before her and causing her heart to skip a beat. The occupant draw her longing further into the room.

 

There sat Wheein, in a leather couch, eyes closed. The younger girl seemed to be in deep thought.

 

Her eyes didn’t left the figure in front as she quietly closes the door and walks inside. Yongsun isn’t surprised that Wheein is lost in her world that she didn’t seem to notice her presence. She always been like that, thinking, so far away.

 

Yongsun slides next to her, twisting slightly so she could look at her, eyes drifting over the younger girl’s profile.

 

The movement must have startled Wheein as she immediately looks at her direction. The surprised expression falters and her eyes slowly show different emotions. Yongsun could see the longing there but she also got a glimpse of one constant that always present in those eyes.

 

It overwhelms her yet it grounds her, making her feel warm whenever she acknowledged it. The pleasant weight in her chest, makes her want to ask if Wheein could see the same in her eyes.

 

“Hey, I was looking for you.” Yongsun whispers, a smile tugging in her mouth as she stare at the younger girl.

 

Wheein returned the smile, levelling her stare and replied with the same soft voice. “Here I am.”

 

Yongsun chuckles. “Yes you are.” She wanted to brush her fingers against the younger girl’s blushing cheeks. “I miss you there.” She continued, enjoying the adorable expression adorning Wheein’s face.

 

Blinking a few times, Wheein averts her eyes before shaking her head and clasping her hands. “We just spent the whole three days together.” She muttered, her voice bashful.

 

If Yongsun didn’t find the younger girl’s shyness appealing, she would just change the topic. Instead, she grinned and takes one of her hand. “Still, I miss you.”

 

Wheein stared down at their joined hands while Yongsun is trying to ignore the sensation spreading across her skin there. If it weren’t for the understanding of their relationship, she would have immediately remove her hands there the moment she felt it. But that was before, when Yongsun is too afraid to act on it.

 

Perhaps it was the feeling of being appreciated because the younger girl’s cheeks are flushed staring at the exposed skin above her chest. Yongsun didn’t have to follow her eyes to noticed the movement of her gaze.

 

“Wheeinie, eyes up here.” Yongsun chuckles a little as Wheein grins at her sheepishly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Wheein murmured, with a hint of embarrassment in her tone. “I got distracted.” Gesturing her free hand towards her.

 

A loud laugh rises from her throat which only caused the younger girl to blush more. “I know, it’s fine.” Yongsun squeezed Wheein’s hand reassuringly. “I’m already used to it.”

 

Knowing that Wheein wouldn’t reply to that, she proceeds to asks the younger girl why she left the party.

 

“Just needed some air,” Wheein gave her a tight smile and tilts her head a little. “I’m happy with everything that’s happening but sometimes it just… overwhelming, I guess.”

 

“I understand.” Yongsun said sincerely as she gently brushes her thumb across the back of the younger girl’s hand. She can feel Wheein shivers at that, finally making her look directly at her. Even though they spent quite a some time together, holding each other and sharing sweet words, Yongsun still doesn’t say the words the younger girl always whisper to her. Her gaze determined to hold Wheein’s as she leans closer to her.“I always feel that way, when I’m with you.”

 

Wheein’s eye widened and her lips parted slightly. She hold their clasped hands tighter and blinks a few times. After a while, she breaks the silence, there’s a slight quiver in her voice. “Is that a bad thing?”

 

“No! Hey, it’s not like that.” Yongsun insists, almost shouting. “I… always got this overwhelming feeling when I’m with you. It scares me of what I might do to you that I have to— need to— take a break sometimes.” She can see the younger girl furrowing her brows. Wondering that maybe Wheein is not getting her clear message, she continued. “You make me feel things, Wheein-ah, lots of it. And I want more of that. I want _you._ ”

 

The hand holding her slowly slips out of her grasp. For a second, Yongsun is afraid that she said too much or she just assumed things but then it slides slowly up to her arm to her neck. “I want you, too.” Wheein’s gaze darkened as she speaks and she found herself drowning under the intensity and compassion. “You don’t know how long I wanted you to say that.”

 

Yongsun didn’t have to hear those words for her to know it’s true. Nonetheless, it brings butterflies in her stomach. And she is sure that lovely blush adorning the younger girl’s face is present in her own face too. The assurance of having the same effect to each other, made Yongsun lean towards Wheein, pressing her lips against her gently.

 

Ignoring the surprised hum of the younger girl, Yongsun takes the younger girl’s head with her hand, making their body push closer together. That is when Wheein lips moves slowly with her own. It gives her the same surge when she’s up on stage performing. Yongsun sighs. _This is so much better._

 

The gentle stroking below her jaw, makes Yongsun gasps and Wheein takes the opportunity to sweep her tongue across her lips. She reciprocates it by slightly touching it by her own. She could feel the heat eliciting from the younger girl.

 

Yongsun felt Wheein moving her arms around her and she was pulled. In the next moment, she realised that she was already sitting on the younger girl’s lap, enclosed with Yongsun’s toned legs. A pang of desire spread in her body as Wheein tugs their body together.

 

It was the tightness in her chest and the need of air that breaks their kiss. Both of them are breathless.

 

Wheein adorably smiles at her before leaning her head at the crook of her neck, nuzzling sweetly. Yongsun finds herself smiling too.

 

Playing with the brown locks of the younger girl soothingly, Yongsun breaths a pleased sigh. The content and the happiness swelling in her chest made her whisper the words she long to say to Wheein. “I love you, Wheein-ah.”

 

“Unnie… “ A soft murmur escape from the younger girl’s lips and Yongsun felt the vibration against the sensitive skin of her neck. “I love you too, very much, Yong-unnie.” Wheein’s voice is filled with so much emotions.

 

With that, they are back kissing again, all the hesitation from the previous one is gone, and now replaced with eagerness and passion. Wheein’s fingers slowly slips under her top and caresses her skin as she drops her hands from the younger girl’s hair and wraps her arms around her neck. They both whimpers from the new found closeness.

 

Yongsun is lost at the sensation of the younger girl’s lips against her that she almost didn’t noticed that Wheein is shifting their position. She pulled slowly back from the kiss, and feel her body being lifted then gently being laid, her back on the couch.

 

When she glanced up, Yongsun sees the hungry expression from Wheein’s face. Heat roses up inside her from the implication of that look. Yongsun wonders if they are going a little to fast but she couldn’t shake off the disappointment in her when she misses the warmth from Wheein.

 

It is when the younger girl kneeled down in front of her, pushing her body between Yongsun’s leg that Wheein must have feel the uncertainty from her. “Is this too much?”

 

Yongsun realises their intimate position and can’t help but blush. She snaps out of her stupor when Wheein’s words finally registers to her. The younger girl’s hungry expression drops from her feature and is now replaced with worry.

 

 _Is it too much? Yes. But does she…_ Yongsun stops her thought and lean towards Wheein for another kiss. There is no point in denying that she really want this. Yongsun can feel the younger girl smile against her lips and slid her arms around her waist, making her slides forward her seat and closer to Wheein.

 

The heated kiss continues for a while until the younger girl grasps the hem of her shirt. Wheein made a motion of removing it but unsuccessful since Yongsun lips are still attached to her tongue and slowly caressing it.

 

It was only when Wheein tried to— and failed— to rip her shirt off that Yongsun slightly pulls away and cocks her eyebrow teasingly at the younger girl. The frustration is present from Wheein’s expression.

 

A throaty chuckles erupted from Yongsun when she realises what the younger girl was doing. “You can’t do that with this.”

 

With that Yongsun helps Wheein by removing her shirt and throwing it to the ground. She can’t help but be amused by how Wheein peers to her chest, swallowing hard.

 

Wheein’s attention was back on her when Yongsun captures her lips once more. The kiss turns from slow and sweet to needy immediately. The taste of the younger girl causes a low groan in the back of her throat.

 

She heard Wheein whimpers into her mouth as she wraps her arms around her shoulder and pulled her body down roughly. Soft hands slides over her back making it’s way to Yongsun’s toned stomach before moving up to the swell of her breast. Her body shivers when Wheein’s palm fondles it and she elicits a loud moan.

 

Wheein breaks the kiss and places light kisses on her jaw to her neck down to her exposed skin above her chest. Yongsun’s body trembles with anticipation. The younger girl skilfully removes her bra, releasing her bosom. Wheein didn’t waste her time staring at it and eagerly encloses her lips around the erect nipples. A wave of pleasure washes over Yongsun as a wet tongue flickers against it while the other is attended by Wheein’s hand, cupping it with her palm.

 

The ministration continues with other breast, sucking and nipping. Yongsun’s back arches into Wheein’s touch, the other free hand trails down south, dangerously close to her inner thigh and it causes her breath to hitch and the fluttering in her stomach increase.

 

Yongsun burrows her own fingers into the younger girl’s hair. Wheein pulled back and glanced up at Yongsun, her lips swollen. Expectantly, Yongsun stared back at her, chest heaving from the arousal. Wheein’s gaze drops to Yongsun’s crotch and uses both her hands to unbutton her jeans. The flush in her cheeks darkened mirroring the younger girl’s. It wasn’t until the cloth is halfway to her legs that she realises what Wheein is doing. Her hand in her hair suddenly grips down Wheein’s shoulders, holding her in place. “Wait… “

 

The younger girl looks back up, her brow slightly furrowed, eyes almost pleading to her. “I want to taste you… Is that alright?”

 

Yongsun feels the throbbing between her legs with those words and it’s driving her insane. There is something with the way Wheein tilts her head to her that made her nod, and she help shakes the remaining clothes off.

 

Without missing a beat, Wheein puts a sweet peck on her cheek before she descends slowly down. Yongsun felt the ticklish brush on her chest to her stomach down to her thighs and she can’t help but feel anxious and excited at the same time. As she grabs Wheein’s shoulders for support, Yongsun can hear the younger girl’s breathing quickens.

 

When soft hands travelled over the skin of her inner thighs once more, Yongsun let’s out a whimper. Feeling the warm breath between her legs, she closed her eyes and pushed her head against the back of the couch.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Unnie… “ The younger girl whispers as she spreads her legs slightly.

 

Before Yongsun could reply, she feels a softness press against her fold and a cry rose from her throat. Her mind was spinning from the kiss Wheein left between her legs. The younger girl shifted in front of her and Yongsun can’t help but peer down at Wheein as she closes the gap between them.

 

Yongsun releases another gasps as she felt something soft and wet press into her. Hot tongue caressed her center, sending a surge of pleasure throughout her whole body. Her grip tightens on Wheein’s shoulder and her hips buckles upwards into the younger girl’s mouth.

 

A low rumbling moan vibrates against her fold and Yongsun answers with a whimper of her own. Wheein’s tongue delved deeper into her, exploring anything within her reach. The younger girl place one of Yongsun’s legs over her shoulder, gaining more access as she burrows deeper.

 

Wheein teasingly licks at her entrance causing Yongsun to whine and grinds her lower body against the younger girl’s face, her body moving as if it has it’s own mind. While Yongsun continues to get herself lost to the rhythm beneath her and the maddening arousal, Wheein picks up her pace and flicks her tongue up and down, closing her lips around the little bundle from time to time.

 

As the licking continues, Wheein pushing herself up on her knees a little and moved her arm down. Yongsun’s body shudders under the gentle touch. The fingers that brushes against her legs are now parting her fold. Yongsun bit down her lower lip as Wheein’s tongue circle her clit over and over.

 

Yongsun is not sure how much longer she’ll be able to hang on.

 

Wheein pauses and Yongsun growled in frustration. “Wheein… ah” She murmured, rocking her hips.

 

The younger girl lifted her head, Yongsun’s flavour present in the playful grin. She watch as Wheein licks her swollen lips. “Should I?” Her husky tone sends shivers down Yongsun’s body.

 

“Yes, plea— “ She was cut off abruptly as Wheein resumes her previous task of flicking against her swollen nub. It causes her to take in a sharp breath of air. Her muscle clamps down on the tongue and the pleasure fills her, closing her eyes.

 

Soon Yongsun’s hips starts grinding against Wheein again, her breaths now being joined by whimpers and moans. The younger girl short breaths against her center, only adds to the tingling sensation she felt.

 

Wheein continues the ministration. The tightness in the pit of her stomach was beginning to build. Her hips are rolling erratically now and Yongsun had no control over what her body is doing. She brings her hands up from the younger girl’s shoulder up into her brown locks. Gripping the hair tightly, Yongsun pulled Wheein firmly into her.

 

Yongsun is so close now and when the fluttering of Wheein’s tongue pushes her ever closer, she felt her muscle tightens and her body convulses as she moans the younger girl’s name. Her legs voluntarily wraps around Wheein’s head and her body finally loses control.

 

As her senses returned to her, Yongsun flops back into the couch. She panted heavily, unable to open her eyes and feels Wheein slides along her body then wraps her in a affectionate embrace. Nothing could ever compare to the tenderness of the moment. Yongsun weakly lifted her own arms to return the hug and a lazy smile breaks from her lips.

 

When Yongsun eventually managed to open her eyes, a smiling Wheein is looking at her. Lips even swollen than before, her cheeks are rosy and her hair disarray which only made the younger girl more charming.

 

Yongsun lets out a small giggle and Wheein gives her a questioning look. She reached up and wraps her arms around the back of the younger girl’s neck, pulling her up for a sweet kiss. Yongsun can taste herself on Wheein.

 

After the soft kiss, Wheein’s snuggles into Yongsun and the fondness showing clearly in her voice. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Yongsun replied lazily, her mind intoxicated.

 

Yongsun finally relaxing her muscles and she begins to feel some strength to her. Nuzzling her cheek against the younger girl’s and gently strokes her hair with her fingers. She starts to wonder if someone from the party might be looking for them, and realises that she didn’t know how long they are gone. But those thoughts are gone when Wheein cuddles closer to her.

 

Yongsun allows herself to give in with the fluttering want in her chest again and whispers to the younger girl, “It’s my turn.”

 

 


End file.
